


Contraptions Galore

by madeof_it



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeof_it/pseuds/madeof_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur in Molly's kitchen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contraptions Galore

"It's FAIRLY simple," he muttered with good-natured exasperation. "Harry taught me all about it, he said I'm practically an EXPERT in kitchen appliances by now!"

Arthur was up to his elbows in flour, the entire kitchen covered in it as well. Molly rolled her eyes, knowing her nice clean standards were just a wand flick away -- but really, did he HAVE to make such a mess?

Their countertops were littered with all the Muggle contraptions Arthur had brought home from his visit to Ginny and Harry in their London home.

"There's this store," he sputtered delightedly, a cloud of dust rising from where he'd smacked his hands on the counter as if to emphasize his point, "and ALL THEY SELL are CONTRAPTIONS. Seriously, Mollywobbles! I walked in and there was EVERYTHING you could ever need in a kitchen!"

He smirked with misplaced pride. "Naturally, I bought one of each of the necessities."

Molly gaped. He what? With the children gone, and Arthur's promotion within the Ministry after Voldemort was taken out, they weren't nearly as strapped for galleons as they'd been in the old days. But to throw all of that money away on something as frivolous as...as whatever Molly could do with JUST HER WAND? She couldn't believe him and told him as much.

"I'm going to see our grandchildren. We'll be going to the park. When I come back this afternoon, there had better be SOME kind of improvement on this situation, Arthur Weasley!"

She whipped her shawl around her shoulders nearly tight enough to rip the fabric and stormed out the door, slamming it behind her. The Burrow shook.

Having lived with her for years, Arthur had an inkling of what the issue was. He just needed to prove to Molly that these were USEFUL things! Then she would understand why he'd impulsively bought them, why he'd pored over each and every manual, why he'd looked up recipes on his Compooter (which had Internets, thank you).

He got started.

By the time Molly returned a few hours later, it was with a calmer head beneath her fiery curls. She trusted Arthur and enjoyed encouraging his eccentricities (although it pained her a bit because her KITCHEN, it was her domain). Plus, she'd just spent a good deal of time cuddling with her grandbabies, which never failed to put her in a good mood. It was with some hesitance that she reentered the house, and she hoped for the best while expecting the worst...

And Arthur was sitting at the kitchen counter, reading a newspaper while feasting on a plateful of cookies.

Her first reaction was an urge to scold him for spoiling his supper, but then she took it all in. The room was immaculate, even for her high standards, and the smell of baked good filled the air. She opened their ice box and it was lined with jars of brightly coloured smoothies, along with a few carefully wrapped dishes.

"What -- how? I mean. What happened here?" she asked.

Arthur beamed. "I tried all the appliances! Didn't like some of them, like the blender which made a HUGE mess and a smoothie-spout to the ceiling. You should've see--no I suppose it's for the best that you weren't here. Also this egg chopper was fantastic and the non-stick pan DIDN'T STICK!" He nattered on about each of the ones he'd tried, slowing after a few minutes of his excited chatter.

"What did you do with them all? They're not in the kitchen anymore."

"Oh, I boxed up the ones I wasn't in love with so I can take them back. No point in taking up space, and I just wanted to try them."

She loved him, this goofy man who couldn't keep his hands out of everything and loved Muggles (and their ridiculous creations) with the same ferocity that some wizards protected endangered creatures.


End file.
